Kidnapped!!!!!!!!!
While reading the book Kidnapped by Robert Louis Stevenstone and dressed as Persephone for a Fancy Dress Party for Fish's Birthday Party, Oyl Can gets Boxtroll-napped by Mr. Bun Bun, who masquerades as Hades! But when the rain begins to fall, Optimus Prime will be lookin' for Oyl Can! Where is Oyl Can? Where is he? Set to Heavenly's version of When the Rain Begins to Fall. Story: (Bun Bun sees Oyl Can) * Bun Bun: "Like the sand that seeps right through your fingers so can all your days... As those days go by you'll have to help me find the way!" * Oyl Can: "The way I feel with you, I know it's gotta last forever!" (Bun Bun kidnaps Oyl Can) * Both: "And when the rain begins to fall, you ride my rainbow in the sky! And if I catch you if you fall, you'll never have to ask me why! And when the rain begins to fall, I'll be the sunshine in your life! You know that we could have it all and everything will be alright!" * Oyl Can: "Time goes by so fast, you've got to have a dream to just hold on!" * Bun Bun: "All my dreams of love begin with the reality of you!" * Oyl Can: "You and I believe that all the dreams will last forever!" * Both: "And when the rain begins to fall, you ride my rainbow in the sky! And if I catch you if you fall, you'll never have to ask me why! And when the rain begins to fall, I'll be the sunshine in your life! You know that we could have it all and everything will be alright!" (They enter the Underworld, where Megatron is waiting to crown Oyl Can the next prince of the underworld...) * Bun Bun: "Though the sun may hide, we can still see the light that shines for you and me!" * Oyl Can: (escaping the Underworld with the Prince's Crown) "We will be together, all that we can be!" * Both: "And when the rain begins to fall, you ride my rainbow in the sky! And if I catch you if you fall, you'll never have to ask me why! And when the rain begins to fall, I'll be the sunshine in your life! You know that we could have it all and everything will be alright! And when the rain begins to fall, you ride my rainbow in the sky! And if I catch you if you fall, you'll never have to ask me why! And when the rain begins to fall, I'll be the sunshine in your life! You know that we could have it all and everything will be alright!" * Optimus Prime: "Oyl Can, there you are!" * Shoutmon: "I thought you're kidnapped!" * Oyl Can: "I was crowned Prince of the Underworld by those mean criminals for 6 months and I was their prince!" * Dusty Crophopper: "You must have been dreaming, Oyl Can..." * Fish: "What's going on since we now spoke English?" * Oyl Can: "It's Bun Bun!" * Fish: "That bad ol' marshmallow bunny?" * Sailor Moon and Oyl Can: "Yep."